Imaginación
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ellos dos estando solos en el departamento de ella. El parado en la puerta mientras que ella en medio de la habitación. Ella vestía el mismo traje aunque le había agregado unas lindas orejas y cola de gato. Y su cabello lo llevaba suelto. Se veía realmente adorable con las mejillas rojas. Los ojos cafés brillando, como gato en la oscuridad.
1. -1-

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Ya saben les traigo algo bonito que vi con "Ayumichi". Y pues despues de verla se me ocurrió escribir algo referente a esto. Así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Esto apesta...

Cierto pelirrosa miraba cansado el lugar. Habían tomado una misión, insistencia de la rubia, muy pero muy fácil.

La cual era ser meseros en un restaurante y no tenia que pelear con alguien. El no iba aceptar pero ante las insistencias de su compañera no tuvo de otra y acepto.

Aunque para mala, o buena, suerte solo estaban ellos dos. Sus demás compañeros habían huido, todos decían que tenían "asuntos importante". Ya despues el se encargaría de castigar y rostizar a cada uno de ellos.

-Porque diablos me tuve que vestir de esta forma

Lo obligaron a ponerse un traje, con la condición de que le dejaran la bufanda. Algo raro en el, aunque no se daba cuenta que estaba de rompecorazones con las jóvenes que iban al lugar. Todas suspiraban con ver al chico con aquel traje.

Volvió a soltar un largo suspiro irritado. Su vista se movió para ver a su compañera rubia. Vestía casi el mismo traje como cuando vestía e invocaba a virgo.

Su cabello amarrado en dos coletas. Una diadema en su cabello. El vestido apenas y le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas. Aunque la vista del chico se perdió en sus pechos.

-Me pregunto...

Y su imaginación empezó a trabajar.

 _..._

 _Ellos dos estando solos en el departamento de ella. El parado en la puerta mientras que ella en medio de la habitación._

 _Ella vestía el mismo traje aunque le había agregado unas lindas orejas y cola de gato. Y su cabello lo llevaba suelto._

 _Se veía realmente adorable con las mejillas rojas. Los ojos cafés brillando, como gato en la oscuridad. Y moviendo sus manos como si fuera un gato._

 _-Nya..._

 _La chica hizo un pequeño maullido, como si de un gato se tratara. Un ligero sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de la chica._

 _-Es hora del castigo Natsu..._

 _Hablo con voz sensual la chica, una voz que enloquecía tanto al pobre pelirrosa. El chico no resistió más y la tiro en la cama. Un pequeño grito se escucho por parte de la chica, a él le gusto ese grito._

 _Los ojos del chico brillaban. Se sentía nervioso pero estaba decidido. Sintió como la chica ponía sus brazos en la cintura de él y empezó a subir poco a poco sus manos tocando y acariciando._

 _El se estremeció ante ese toque. El no resistió más y con una mano subió los brazos de ella hasta la cabeza._

 _La chica volvió a soltar un ligero grito. El chico sonrió con deseo y fue bajando poco a poco. Se dirigió a esos labios._

 _Y los beso con dulzura, desesperación, amor. Sus lenguas no tardaron y se juntaron. Ambos empezaron a danzar._

 _Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente en sus cuerpos se separaron con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniéndolos._

 _El chico no espero más y empezó a besar y morder el blanco cuello de la chica. Empezó a dejar pequeñas marcas ahí. Sintió como la chica se soltaba de él y bajo sus manos a la espalda del chico empezaba acercarlo a él._

 _-Mah... Maestro... N-Nyah..._

 _La chica no paraba de gemir. El chico quería escuchar más aquellos dulces gemidos así que fue bajando cada vez más._

 _Ya estaba por llegar a los grandes y deliciosos pechos de la chica. Ya estaba a punto de hacer pedazos aquella ropa y hacer suya a esa chica. Ya estaba a punto de hacerlo._

 _..._

-¡MUERE GRAN PERVERTIDO!

Su imaginación fue rota cuando sintió una bandeja chocar con su cara. El chico no pudo esquivar ese "poderoso ataque".

Salió volando unas cuantas mesas, destrozándolas en el camino. Varios clientes salieron asustados del lugar.

El chico dejo de volar cuando llego a la pared y su cabeza choco con esta provocando que se rompiera y en lugar de levantarse molesto quedo ahí entre la vida y la muerte.

-Cre-Creo que me pase...

La chica vio como la mayoría del lugar estaba destruido. Y todo había sido por la fuerza de la rubia.

-¡FUERA DE AQUI!

Escucho como el jefe del lugar les gritaba. La chica no tardo en agarrar sus cosas y las de su compañero. Agarro a su amigo, aun inconsciente, del cuello y tuvo que correr por su vida.

Y así fue como esa vez tampoco recibieron la recompensa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-¡Esta es tu culpa pervertido! ¡No tenemos la recompensa!

Una chica rubia caminaba por el bosque junto con un pelirrosa quien venía aun quejándose por el golpe en el rostro.

-En primera es tu culpa por vestir eso y en segunda tú fuiste la única que destruyo el lugar

La chica ya no hablo. El tenía verdad. ¿El tenia la verdad? Valla esto era nuevo.

Siguió caminando hasta que un apretó en su muñeca la detuvo. Volteo a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta que era él.

-Na...

No termino de hablar. Sintió como el chico la empujaba hasta chocar con un árbol. Estaba entre un árbol y el cuerpo del chico.

-Aunque te perdonare si te vuelves a poner esto junto con orejas y cola de gato...

Sintió la voz del chico más ronca y más gruesa. Lo miro y vio como esos ojos jade brillaban cada vez más. La chica iba a gritar cuando sintió como el chico la callaba con un beso.

Quizás, su imaginación se haga realidad algún día.

* * *

 _ **No crean que lo dejare hasta ahí. Claro que lo continuare. El pueblo pide Lemon.**_

 _ **Bien muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Feliz año nuevo.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 30 de diciembre de 2015**_


	2. -2-

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Yo creía que no me había tardado en actualizarlo, hasta que veo la fecha, ¡Tiene un año que no lo actualizo! Me impresione pero al fin aquí está el ultimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Este capítulo participa en el "Reto Anzuzu de Fin de Año"**_

 _ **¡Y sin más…!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Días habían pasado desde ese "accidente" en el lugar de trabajo. Como siempre el maestro había tenido que pagar por los daños ocasionados. Y claro se ganaron las regañizas de su vida más las felicitaciones para la chica, por haber noqueado al gran "Salamander".

Pero creo que eso no es lo importante, al menos por el momento. Lo mejor de todo estaba pasando en el departamento de cierta chica rubia.

-Vamos Lucy, es lo único que te estoy pidiendo

El peli rosado había agarrado un gusto por dejar a su compañera rubia entre su cuerpo y entre alguna pared. Se sentía poderoso mientras veía como ella se sentía indefensa.

-Ya te dije que no lo hare, es vergonzoso

Vio como la chica se tapaba su rostro sonrojado, el chico soltó una risita y con una mano hizo subir el rostro de la chica. Él era el único que podía verla en esa incómoda situación.

-Dices que es vergonzoso pero hace rato te vi poniéndote esas prendas yo solo quiero ver a mi hermosa rubia

A su hermosa rubia, porque realmente era suya, se lo aclaro el día que llegaron al gremio, a ella y a todos en especifico. Se acerco lentamente a ella y empezó a besar el cuello de la chica. Le había contado la fantasía que había tenido, se gano un golpe de la chica pero en ningún momento se había negado.

-N-Natsu...

La chica subió sus manos y agarro la bufanda de Natsu, nunca lo admitiría pero aquellos besos la estaba volviendo loca.

-E-Espera...

La chica logro separarlo un poco, sentía las manos del peli rosa abrazado con necesidad a su cintura. Sus piernas ligeramente metidas entre las suyas. Aunque lo que le llamo la atención del peli rosa fue su mirada, parecía dolido.

-No quieres, ya me lo imaginaba, lo-

-¿Me amas?

Lucy hablo, Natsu vio la mirada de ella, brillaba y un dulce sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ella.

El sonrió con ternura, subió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella.

-Te amo mucho Luce, mi corazón late demasiado rápido cuando estas, te entendería que tienes miedo, yo también tengo miedo de hacerte daño

El chico se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Soy capaz de golpear a todos con tal de verte sonreír, tu sonrisa es lo que más amo, aunque amo más cuando tu sonrisa es solo para mí y tú Luce, ¿Me amas?

La chica vio un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de él. Ella subió sus manos hasta ellas y empezó a dar leves caricias.

-Claro que te amo idiota, te amo como no tienes idea, yo igual tengo miedo pero ambos estamos juntos y si estamos juntos entonces no hay nada de que temer

Ambos se sonrieron. Lucy se paró de puntas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Un beso que empezaría todo.

 _ **...**_

Con un fuerte agarre en su cintura y un Natsu demasiado ansioso fue como empezaban su noche.

Las manos desnudas de Natsu paseaban con lentitud su cuerpo. Sus labios se habían posado en su delicioso cuello.

-A-Amo

-Dilo otra vez...

-A-Amo

Lucy no podía contenerse, el cuello era un punto débil. Y hacer realidad lo que él había imaginado, realmente estaba extasiada.

Había cedido en ponerse las orejas y la cola de gato. Natsu era un completo pervertido. Pero no podía negar que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Enterrar su rostro en su cuello, besarlo. Enredar sus manos en su cabello y pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de él. Era un verdadero deleite.

Besar la sensible cicatriz de su cuello, sentir como esa parte de él crecía cada vez más, sentir como se presionaba en su vientre, era realmente exquisito.

La ropa de cada uno empezaba a desaparecer, las caricias que cada uno se daban empezaban a subir más y más. La adrenalina de ese momento los estaba matando.

Querían llegar lo más lejos que pudieron imaginar. Las manos traviesas de cada uno empezaban a bajar más y más hasta que llegarán a su destino. Donde no dudaron a empezar a frotar y acariciar con lentitud.

-Lucy...

-Natsu...

Jadeos salían, sentir la mano del otro en esa parte en especial era maravilloso. Se estaban perdiendo en el placer.

Natsu bajaba con cuidado de su cuerpo, besaba cada parte de Lucy. Quería ser delicado con ella, quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Nah...

Y lo estaba logrando. Sus pechos eran magníficos, grandes y redondos, tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos. Los besaba con cuidado, los apretaba y jugaba con ellos, parecía alimentarse de ellos.

Lucy no dejaba de gemir, se sentía realmente bien. Cuando Natsu volvió a subir abrió los ojos. Los ojos de el brillaban con intensidad.

Natsu miro a Lucy, se veía tan pura y hermosa, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos... Tan brillantes, tan hermosos. Sus dorados cabellos estaban alborotados, como un ángel, su ángel de la perdición.

-Te amo Lucy...

Sus palabras no se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, iba a decir a Lucy cuanto le amaba.

-Igual te amo Natsu...

Aunque no era el único.

 _ **...**_

-Seré cuidadoso...

Varias caricias de habían propinado. Natsu preparaba a Lucy para lo que venía. Sus dedos habían entrado en aquel lugar. Se sentía tan estrecha y tan bien dentro suyo. Sus sentidos decían que la tenía que hacer suya ¡Ya! Pero quería que Lucy tuviera una magnífica experiencia.

Ella tampoco se había quedado atrás, con sus manos subía y bajaba aquella parte de él. Se sentía nerviosa y avergonzada, nunca se había imaginado que terminarán de esa forma.

Pero al ver el rostro de placer de Natsu, quedó extasiada. Ambos se besaban, sus lenguas peleaban por territorio, sus manos empezaban a tentar al otro.

-Por favor, es mi...

-Lo sé, no eres la única...

Se acostó con cuidado. Paso uno de sus brazos a lado de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra guiaba su camino en ella, se restregaba con cuidado, estaba tentando el camino. Lucy de igual manera había bajado su mano, tomo aquella parte de él y empezó a empujar junto con él.

Empujaba con cuidado en su interior, paraba cuando veía que Lucy hacia alguna mueca. Una vez decidido entró totalmente en ella.

Era tan apretada, tan estrecha. Podía sentir como era apretado. Pero también había sentido como le había quitado su pureza. Había soltado algunas lágrimas Lucy, dolía un poco.

-Tranquila, me moveré cuando ya estés acostumbrada

Sabía que dolería le había entregado su pureza. Con sus manos le quitaba las lágrimas, con sus labios, besaba su frente, ojos, nariz, mejillas y por último sus labios.

Haría que ella olvidará su dolor, haría que ella sintiera placer.

 _ **...**_

-¡Más!

El dolor había pasado, Lucy había movido sus caderas, había empezado con el movimiento. Natsu dejaba que ella marcará el ritmo. Quería que ella se acostumbrara al gran invasor que había dejado entrar.

Se dedicaba a besarla y acariciar sus pechos. Cuando ella le pidió, fue cuando el vaivén empezaba.

No pudo evitar gruñir cuando volvía entrar a ella. Los gemidos de ella no se hacían esperar, no podía parar, sus uñas las había enterrado en su espalda, jalaba con cuidado los cabellos de él.

Pequeñas mordidas se hacían presentes en el cuerpo de Lucy. Marcas de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Más!

Lucy quería alcanzar el paraíso con Natsu, sentía que ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Cuando Natsu quería salir de Lucy, sentía como había sido aprisionado con las piernas de ella. Lucy no iba a dejar que terminará fuera, quería sentirlo completamente, quería sentir como ambos se combinaban.

Se dieron un último beso mientras sus fluidos se mezclaban. Fue un último beso lo que acabo esa noche. Lucy sentía que ardía, su piel ardía al momento de que Natsu la había tapado. Respiraciones agitadas, corazones desbocados.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Fui brusco?

Ante la ternura, Lucy se subió arriba de él, poso una mano en su mejilla. Lo que no sabía era de lo que estaba provocando en Natsu, le estaba dando una buena vista.

-Fuiste demasiado tierno pero creo que esta vez…

Ante la mirada de Natsu, Lucy volvió a tomar en su mano aquel amigo de Natsu para volver a meterlo con lentitud dentro de ella. Natsu gruñía y jadeaba. Lucy estaba extasiada, subía y bajaba con lentitud, sus caderas aun dolían pero estaba segura de esa segunda ronda.

Natsu subió su mano hasta los pechos de ella, donde los masajeo con cariño. Estaba disfrutando realmente.

-Podemos disfrutar de muchos buenos momentos Natsu…

Los gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar, la noche iba a ser muy larga.

 _ **...**_

Lucy dormía en su pecho, murmuraba entre sueños y se podía notar feliz. Natsu acariciaba su cabello, jugaba con él.

Una ligera sábana blanca los tapaba hasta la cintura, podía sentir como los pechos de Lucy eran aplastados por su pecho, estaba imaginando muchas cosas, las cuales ambos podían disfrutar.

¿Pervertido? Tal vez si lo era pero si era con ella, no le interesaba.

Natsu sonreía con cariño. Pensando que todo había sido por culpa de su imaginación.

-Pero que imaginación...

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de su calidez. Tal vez su imaginación controlar la todo de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Es hora de contestas sus reviews:**_

 _ **mariasimal11: lamento la tardanza y espero que te guste**_

 _ **Giu Giu Salamander: Ya escribí su lemon!**_

 _ **Aliss-San: La gente quiere lemon! Así que les daré su lemon! Bueno en realidad probablemente ya lo leyeron, espero que les gustara**_

 _ **Luna: Gracias! Aunque esto deberá de terminar aquí**_

 _ **Lums: Espero que si les gusto su lemon**_

 _ **nana010: Me gusto y me pareció gracioso por eso lo escribí**_

 _ **Beln Heartphilia: Perdón por tardar un año en la actualización**_

 _ **Hotaru-channya: Muchas gracias por leer y por esperar…**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **Seguidme en mi pagina de facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel"**_

 _ **Aquí doy por terminado este fic, muchas gracias por apoyar.**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 7 de diciembre de 2016**_


End file.
